dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
DziiiRe´s Farming guide
This is gonna be a little guide to get some more mana and better armor/weapons to this game. For those that are good at this game and got luck and got pretty rich and got good weapon/armor are just chillin out with beating the game so easily. But for those that are a low level or are maybe actually are level 60+ cant get money so easily. That's why I made this guide to show exactly that! ***EDIT: all items left on the ground at the beginning of a combat phase automatically sell, so save yourself room in your forge and grief from other players and let it sell.*** *How to get mana Level 0 - 20: Okey so what you should is to pick up every loot you can find on the ground and sell it. Don't put the mana you still got left in the building phase in the bank, you NEED those mana to upgrade your Towers/Traps to get to the next wave. So before you start a new round collect all the loot you can find from enemies and on the ground and pick it up. After the game you can sell it and get some useful mana from it. *How to get mana Level 21 - 40: If you are a Squire or a Apprentice you can play from Endless Spires and up on Hard. Just set up all your towers and try to survive as long as you can. After each round go and pick up all the loot from the enemies and from the chest ***EDIT: if you open chests DURING combat, the loot is better*** . Sometimes you can get loot worth 25k+ from the chests. So remember to pick up every chest. Since it's hard you get infinite building time on you so get sure to collect all the Loot :) But if you are a Huntress/Monk you can try to survive 1 wave, collect all the loot from enemies and chests and then just restart. Do this some couple of times and you will get 500K in 30 Minutes :D *How to get mana between Level 41 - 70: After following the other steps you probably have around 3M+. If you are the Squire now you can play the first boss on Insane, The Demon Lord from Alchemical Laboratory. If you get a good enough sword when beating the boss with the squire (150 Elemental Damage and 22+ Upgrades) upgrade it to its fully level ***EDIT: if you don't plan to keep a weapon don't waste your mana upgrading it*** and sell it to the shop. This way might get patched soon but just do when it still works. You can make 4M each 30 Minutes. If u are the Huntress/Monk/Apprentice you should the same as the last tip, but try it on Insane. You should do the The Bonus level on Insane if u got it (Beat the campaign) or any high level map on Insane, do first wave, collect loot, restart. It will get you 1M each 20 minutes :D Use all the mana you get to Buy good Armor/Weapons and have fun :D Made by DziiiRe. If got some questions Add my Xbox Live Gamertag: LN DziiiRe Category:Guides Category:Xbox users